parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Eleanor
150Movies' TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future, not only to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in Japan, but to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of its show in English Dub in DIC/Cloverway in 1995. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Samantha (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Perdita (101 Dalamtians) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Ikuko Tsukino - Andie (The Nut Job) * Luna - Nose Marie (Pound Puppies) * Molly Baker - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Melvin Butler - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Queen Beryl - Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Jedite - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) * Morga - Zsa Zsa Labarador (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Susan Baker - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Andrew - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kenji Tsukino - Surly (The Nut Job) * Sammy Tsukino - Kiddo (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Princess Saffron - Herself * Garoben - Herself * Grandpa - Dr. Wattson (My Dear Simon) * Neflite - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Zoycite - Breathmint Balony (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Katie - Herself * Peter - Himself * Malachite - Jokester (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Crane Game Joe - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Greg - Petrie (The Land Before Time) * Chad - Theodore Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Artemis - Cooler (Pound Puppies) * Evil Prince Darien - Mr. Pinkie (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Queen Serenity - Miss Mayor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Super Beryl - Belladonna * The Great Negaverse - Itself * Zirconia - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Tiger's Eye - Joe (Tom Sawyer) * Fish Eye - Roxie (Yogi Bear) * Hawk's Eye - Jenner Trivia: * This is the second TV show of 150Movies. * This series will be produced with 159 episodes. * This spoof will have the DIC/Cloverway dub. * Raye/Sailor Mars was Samantha In Melvin and the Boys (1983) * The main reason Eleanor Miller played Serena/Sailor Moon is because they both have blonde hair. Gallery: Eleanor Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Sailor Moon Cera (TLBT).jpg|Cera as Sailor Mercury Eleanor Miller as Samantha in Bigger.png|Samantha as Sailor Mars Brisby.png|Mrs.Brisby as Sailor Jupiter Pongo-Perdy-pongo-and-perdita-32065139-447-336.jpg|Perdita as Sailor Venus Theodore Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Theodore Seville as Tuxedo Mask Andie (Universal).png|Andie as Usagi's Mom Angel-0.jpg|Angel as Naru Osaka Scamp-0.jpg|Scamp as Gurio Umino Belladonna-0.png|Belladonna as Queen Beryl Fidget.jpg|Fidget as Jed Amber.jpg|Amber as Mayumi Osaka Zsa Zsa Trapping the Rangers.png|Zsa Zsa Labarador - Morga Simon Seville is his Swimsuit.png|Simon Seville as Motoki Surly.png|Sury as Dad Kiddo.png|Kiddo as Shigo Alvin Seville as Dr. Buford Bubbles.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Nephrite Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony in Chip Tracy.jpg|Breathmint as Zoycite Alvin Seville as The Jokester in Batmunk.jpg|The Jokester as Kunzite Basil Angry.jpg|Basil as Joe Petrie.jpg|Petrite as Greg Cooler in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Cooler as Artemis Theodore Seville as Mr. Pinkie in Robomunk.png|Mr. Pinkie as Prince Darien (Bad) Eleanor Miller as Miss Mayor in Robomunk.png|Miss Mayor as Queen Serenity Miss Bianca.jpg 2013-12-26 18-27-43-1-.jpg|Miss Bianca as Morino Rover Dangerfield.jpeg|Rover Dangerfield as Kitakata Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:150Movies Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof